Dragon Academy
by Qc-Dragon-Slayer-Qc
Summary: First fanfiction - Dragon are still alive in ore time. Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and all the other had reincarnate but the knowledge to train the dragon has been lost and now Hiccup is trying to attend to the greatest dragon riding school in order to fulfill his promise to his childhood friend. (HiccupxAstrid)
1. prologue

Hi! Everybody, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you'll like it. Please take note that English is a second language to me so it will be appreciate if you help me correct the mistake I made during the writing. I am also open to any help for my fic.

The Dragon Academy

Prologue:

The cove of Berk summer 20XX

Under the shine of the night, two children were happily chatting on the edge of a lake. One of the kids was a boy with auburn hair. Sitting next to him was a blond girl whit blue eyes. Both of them were around 7 years old. Then the boy took a sad expression and said"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"You know I cannot stay here even if I wanted to." she said as she show the same sad face "Beside you know I cannot fulfil my dream here."

"Yeah I know that you want to become the greatest dragon master in the world and there no more dragon in berk for centuries."

Then the face of the girl suddenly bright-up "Why don't you coming with me? We both have the same dream."

Unfortunately for the girl the look of the kid didn't change "I wish I could but my dad won't let me go." He said.

"Then promise me that whatever happens you'll make your dream come true and will never forget me."

"Only if you promise you won't forget me as well."

"It's fine with me."

They look in each other's eyes and both scream at the same time holding a small pocket "I have something for you" They start to laugh.

"Lady's first" told the boy. The blond smiles then open the gift. It was a deadlynader pendant made of gold. "You always told me that you wanted to have one so thought it was your favorite dragon"

"I love it, now open mine." She ordered. It was also a dragon shape pendant made out of gold but this one was a nightfury. "I remembered when our parents told us those stories about the first dragon master. You would shut up about it for a whole week." Then out of nowhere she hit him on the shoulder.

"OWW! Why would you do that?"

"That was for turning down my offer and make-it hard to leave you." Before he could even answer she kisses him on the check. "That's for everything else." She said, leaning on his shoulder.

8 year later at the dragon edge academy

Hiccup P.O.V:

I was sleeping when, Toothless woke me up from this old dream. It wasn't the bed nor the room I used to sleep on Berk. That's mean "We are finally here bud! We are at the dragon academy." I said to Toothless while scratching his skin.

I have to prepare for myself my first day of school as a freshman. Since I became a rider only a few weeks ago I have to start two months late. I finish dressing up with my pendant that I always keep on me. I didn't remember much about the girl. To be honest I couldn't remember anything about her except or promise. "Yeah! I forgot everything about her and the only thing I didn't forget is the promise I won't forget her." I sigh. Then I reach for a jewel in my pocket. It was a sapphire adorned with gold attached to a golden chain so we can keep it on us at all time. The academy gave it to me after I passed the entrance exam. They told me it was call a dragon heart. It was a device created transport or dragon in another dimension so we can hide and call them anytime. It is also used as a storage room and it is also are student I.D.. I lift the jewel in Toothless direction.

"GRROOO!" he growl at the stone.

"Come on bud, you know you cannot go outside since nobody really knows how to control a dragon beside us."

My words only made his head turn away from me.

"You also know that everyone will try to snatch you away from me since you are probably the last of the nightfury living on earth and sail you back to a freak who will put you in a cage for the rest of your life."

He sighs in sign of defeat but still had a vexed look.

I transfer Toothless in the gem and attach-it to my belt. Then I left the dormitory heading for my first dragon master class. The principal told me that I really register at the last moment since they were about to make the squad. I wonder she mean when she said that. I look at my schedule and my first class start in the arena.

"Well it looks like the class is about to start." I said as I was hearing the sound of the other student.

I enter the arena no one seems to notice me. The teacher was late. Then I hear a familiar voice "Hi everybody! Today we are having a new student." Said an old man with a long blond mustache.

"Gobber!?" I exclaimed. Everyone is now looking at me great!

"Ha! Hiccup what ya doing here?" he said happy to see.

"I'm the new student. But what are you here aren't you a blacksmith?!"

"Ya! A lot of thing happened this pass few years. But now I'm the one in the teachers of this school. What d'ya think of that?" he said proudly.

"I won't answer this question."

"Anyway how did you managed to convince your father to let you leave."

"It a long story" I told him while looking at the dragon heart.

"Great you tell me everything after class. Now go join the other so I can introduce you and form the squads."

"What is this "squads" thing?" I ask.

"I'll tell you that in a minute. Now class this is or new student."

"Hi everyone my name is Hiccup Haddock." I said shyly. "Any question?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

P.O.V. Astrid

'Great, a new student.' I though sarcastically 'I can tell only by his look he's a weakling'. He looks like he knows Gobber. I wonder how long he has been a rider. I mean everyone here have at least two years of riding experience.

"Any questions" he says.

'Good timing!' "How long have you been a rider?"

He look hesitant "Only a few weeks" he said.

'A few weeks! Are you kidding me? Or class are making missions where we risqué or lives and they are letting a skinny noob in!' I shouted in my mind. I was about to answer back when Snotlout Jump in.

"Hey little guy, I think you are at the wrong place. We are doing the awesome stuff here not the thing for kids. We don't need a burden like you to slow us down." Everyone laugh at him except me. I don't know why.

Then Gobber step in and says "Alright everybody you can laugh however you want but it doesn't change the fact that he controls his dragon better than anyone in this room an destroyed all the academy highscore."

"Even Astrid's speed highscore?" Fishlegs asked almost scared.

"Yes."

"Wait, which one did he break?" I asked shock by what I previously heard.

"All of them." He said like it was normal. "Now shut-up I have to make the squads. As most of you already know, these last two months were only there to test your skills so we could make the squads. The people you'll be assigned with will be your teammates till the end of your time in the academy whether like it or not. They will become your brothers and sisters that will cover your back during the missions you'll be risking your life. You'll live, eat, sleep, and ride with them. Understand." Everyone nod. "Great, you'll be put in teams of six. Come in front when I call your name." He ordered.

Third person P.O.V.:

Gobber starts calling the names. "Astrid"

"I got a bad felling!" she whispered.

"Heater"

"Thank god!" Astrid said in relief.

"Happy to see me?" Heater spoke.

"Girls, silence" order Gobber. "Snotlou."

"Hey girls." He said.

"hegh!" They sigh in disgust.

"Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

'It wasn't so bad after all.' Thought Astrid.

"And finally Hiccup"

'I talked too soon' "Gobber we are seven, aren't we suppose to be six?" Astrid asked hoping he made a mistake.

"Yes but your team make an exception because the twins are sharing the same dragon and the same brain. Beside the teams were made in a way they were all even."

Gobber finish to make the teams, then send each squads to an assign house where they will live from now on.

P.O.V Hiccup:

I was inside my room finishing unpacking my stuff again. This house is awesome. We got everything we need even a forge. The only thing we don't have is a cook and a TV. I was about to leave my room when someone knock.

"It's me Fishlegs." he said the other side of the door.

I open the door "Hi Fishlegs what do you want?" I asked unsure of what I should do.

"Oh! I just figured out that you never got the chance to speak to with any of us since we are all moving in so I thought I could introduce you the other. What do you think?" he said all exited.

"Thank Fishlegs I greatly appreciate the offer."

"By the way just call me Fish and if you want to know I ride a gronckle." We start heading for the living room. The whole team was there. "First of is the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston. They ride a zippleback and they are both..." Before Fish could finish his sentence Tuffnut cut him.

"Hey why do I have to share my introduction with this hideous fa-AH" Ruffnut punched him in the face. "Hey! That hurt. Do it again."Ruffnut didn't hesitate and punch him again but harder then kick him.

"... kind of special." He ended. "Next is Snotlout Jorgenson he rider a monstrous Nightmare." Then he bend over my ear and whisper "Between us he's a jerk" he took back a normal stance and was about to speak when Heather step in.

"Thank Fish but I'll handle it myself. Hi I'm Heather and I ride a razorwhip. The other girl is Astrid Hofferson she's riding a deadly nadder." She said as she is designing the blond girl next to her. For some reason she reminding me someone but who?

"Just stay out my way." Astrid spoke in an aggressive tone.

"Don't worry she is just angry that you broke all her high scores. She is usually a lot nicer." Heather told me.

"How did you manage to break them by the ways?" Astrid suddenly asks.

'I have to avoid getting her angrier' "I would gladly answer that question but I am already late for..."

"Late for what?" She almost shouted with a deadly glare.

"Maybe I am just a good rider." I said

"No one can progress this fast. You know what let see if you are telling the truth. Everyone to the arena now." she ordered

"But we still didn't ..." Fishlegs started.

"I said NOW!" Astrid cut quickly.

"... eat." He whispered.

We are now at the arena. It looks a lot like the one we had on Berk but bigger and it has two exits. One was leading to the academy main building the second lead to the cliff of the cove of the island.

"Ok here are the rules" Astrid begin "We are going to fly through the forest then head to the top of the frozen mountain, then slide along it. When you reach the base of the mountain come back to the arena. The first one who gets back here wins." She says as she let out her dragon.

It was a nadder like Heather told me. This one was blue with reins attached her mouth.

"Let's go Stormfly." Then she jumps on her saddle and walking tower the starting line. "Now release your dragons."

"Hey guys does anyone knows what kind of dragon Hiccup has." Fishlegs ask.

"Now that you mention it, we hiccup never told what his dragon is. Hey maybe he has a tidal class or a mystery class." Heather suggests.

"I hope we'll see a strike class. Ho! I'm so excited." Fishlegs said while slightly jumping in place exited.

"Ha come on Fishlegs you know that a twerp like him could never handle a striker class he probably own a stupid gronckle like you." Snotlout declare "Beside strike class dragons choose their rider. They won't take a fishbone like him. They will choose me Snotlout to be his master."

"Yeah right, you can barely sit on your saddle without Hookfang trying to fry your ass." Heather reply. "Anyways I think we have waited long enough what is your dragon Hiccup?"

I slowly position myself on the starting line then I release my dragon. "Here we go bud!" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Under The Snow

As the light of the sun slowly fading away setting place for the darkness of the night, Hiccup finally release his dragon. In a flash of light, the creature appears. All the teenager eyes start growing bigger with astonishment and panic at sight of the beast. The monster in front of them was a black dragon which was slowly deploying his wings with bluish fire on his scale coming from the exit of the dragon heart and glowing eyes that strike fear in everyone heart. The reptile shouts a roar that froze in place the kids now holding their breath.

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Fishlegs finally spoke regretting his wish to see a strike class dragon.

"A night fury." Heather concludes.

"Guys, Toothless." Hiccup said designing the dragon. "Toothless, our new comrades."

"Where is your reins?" Astrid asked barely affected anymore by the night fury presence.

"I don't need those." He simply returns. Then he jumped on the saddle of his dragon while whispering something to toothless and said "Who's giving the signal?"

For some reason everybody turned to Snotlout. "Why does everyone looking at me?" he ask as he realise what's happening.

"Come one Snotlout, everything's going to be alright." Fishlegs told him.

"Says the guy who is about to send me to be food for the most dangerous dragon that has ever lived. That's crazy!" he replied.

"Didn't you say that you fear nothing?"

"That was a lie. You know I'm a liar." Snotlout yelled in desperation.

"Alright, I'll do it." Heather says as she steps forward.

After a few seconds the teens finally got a hold of themselves. Heather step between the two dragons. She lifts both her arms and starts the countdown. "3! 2! 1! Go!" As soon as she lowers her hands both dragons dive into the cove to gain speed, then a few meters before they hitting the water they redress their trajectory heading for the forest with Hiccup and toothless in lead.

As soon as the male duo enter the forest, they were cut of guard by its density forcing them to slow down letting Astrid and Stormfly take quickly the head of the race. They clearly have repeated this drill dozens of time. But Hiccup wasn't far behind. The teens cloud hears the scream Toothless was using to guide himself in the darkness of the forest. However Astrid knows how to guide herself through the woods. She only needed the light of the mouth of her dragon provides.

She quickly reaches the exit and flies to the mountain top. It wasn't long before Hiccup catch up to them. Both teams reach the top at the same time and they both engage the slide down. Astrid was still in lead. Hiccup and Toothless swiftly dodge the trees in their way slowly closing the gap between their challengers. Astrid quickly notices and shoots a row of barbs at Toothless which slowdown his course to avoid the spikes.

"Hey! Astrid!" Hiccup shouted at her.

"Oops! Did I do that?" she replied

Toothless quickly reach his opponents and raise his right wing to block Astrid and Stormfly view. "Hey! Not fair!" she declared. Then she notices a branch that she won't be able to dodge and scream "Haaa!..Ah! So it's gonna be like that? Hen!"

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Hiccup said sarcastically as he passes them.

Suddenly Stormfly shoot a blast of fire on a snow hill near the other team which cause them to loose control. "I was her idea but I approved." Astrid said as took the lead again. Unfortunately the sound of the explosion causes an avalanche.

"Astrid!"Hiccup shouts to warn her. She turns her head to face him expecting him to be angry but end up seeing a cataclysm. Cough off guard hit another branch knocking her off her saddle and start rolling over heading for the cliff at the base of the mountain. But a few second after her fall was catch by Hiccup. "Ok bud time to fly!" he order. Toothless made a jump to fly but immediately fall back on the snow. He tries a second attempt in vain. Hiccup took a look behind him "The tail's frozen!" 'Dang it! The melted snow of the blast must have fall on the tail.' He thought. Astrid turned to see the tail of the dragon wandering how a dragon tail could have freeze. Then she realise the tail had a blue prosthetic fin. Hiccup crawl down the tail trying to move the fin without success. Then the avalanche finally caught up swallowing them under tones of snow.

"Astrid, are you ok?" Hiccup asks worry.

"Yeah! I'm alri...uuahh I'm freezing."

Hiccup gently wraps his arms on Astrid which immediately push him away.

"What are you doing?" she asks angrily.

"yeah, you and I will totally survive this cold until someone rescue us!" he replied.

"Fine!" she sighs as they wrap themselves in each other arms.

"Toothless are you there bud?" he answer with a reassuring growl. They stay there silent for a few minutes waiting for help. Knowing this isn't going anywhere Astrid broke the silence.

"How come you can control your dragon so well in less than a month?"

"Have you ever try something else than yelling at your dragon to train it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that the night furies are untameable dragons that are reputed to be fearsome killer and will attack anyone who will get too close to him. I found out they were only protecting themselves from extinction. Some people will pay billions for just one of them so when trappers find one, they don't hesitate to track them down until they capture it even if it takes months."

"So how did you manage to approach him?"

"One night I saw something crash in down in the forest of my island. The next morning I woke up early to check what have fallen into the woods. This is when I found Toothless. He was trap in a bola. At first I thought I could keep him and train him to finally become a rider but then I looked at him and he was as frighten as I was. I looked at him and saw myself. So I release him. For some reason something was odd. So the next day I went back where I found him the first time and start to hear dragon scream. He was in a cove trying to fly but wasn't able to lift himself more than a few meter. Then I notice his left tailfin was missing. I decided to help him fly again. First I needed to get his attention then I had to earn his trust. I build him a new tail but it did not work since it needed to be control and I didn't know how to make one which he could fly alone so I convince him to take me as his rider. So here we are."

Astrid P.O.V:

There we went silent again. For some reason I feel comfortable in his arm. Unfortunately, I also feel guilt for putting us in this situation but an Hofferson never apologise. Then something struck me. "Hiccup for how long have you wanted to be a dragon rider? You said that you 'finally' able to become a dragon rider." I said.

"For as long I can remember, I have always wanted to become the greatest dragon Master. I have also ma a promise to my childhood friend that I'll anything in my power to become it."

'Just like him' she thought of her childhood friend whit a smile. "So why did you just became a rider sooner?"

"My island don't have dragon anymore and my dad wouldn't let me leave especially for dragons."

"Your farther seem to have a grudge against the dragon."

"Yeah! but he finally let me go when I broth Toothless home. He knew he couldn't hold me anymore so he decided to help me. He used to be good friend with the principal Valhallarama."

And then we went silent again.

3r person P.O.V.:

"I am sorry for bringing you into this mess." Astrid spoke out of nowhere.

Hiccup was about to speak when Toothless shoot a plasma blast on the roof of snow trapping them. Then reddish light appear through the snow barrier. Toothless shoot once again this time creating a hole revealing Stormfly waiting at the edge of it and Toothless wings which protect them from the snow.

"The dragons are protected us."

"Dragons have a protective instinct. Even if they don't get along with human or their rider you still have fed her and take care of her in a way." Hiccup explained. Then they hear the other member of the squad arrived. They quickly separated from each realising they were still holding one another. "We should probably get out of here." Hiccups suggest. Astrid nodded.

 **Thank for everyone supports hope you enjoyed. I will make Hiccup and Toothless in blue instead of red since they are reincarnations and it is stealthier.**


End file.
